Odin
Terran Dominion (formerly) Raynor's Raiders |campname=Wings of Liberty |baseunit=Thor |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Heroic, Massive |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1.88 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=2500 |hpregen= |armor=3 |gun1name=T800 Cannon |gun1strength=40 (+60 vs buildings) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.23 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Hellfire missiles |gun2strength=15 |gun2attacks=4 |gun2ground= |gun2air=X |gun2cool=2.5 |gun2range=10 |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Odin is a powerful Terran Dominion thor prototype siege-walker. It was built to spread its fear into its enemies. Armed with an extremely destructive array of arm-mounted main guns, shoulder mounted rockets and howitzers on a near indestructible chassis, the Odin can literally level bases and armies. As if this weren't enough, it is capable of storing and launching at least one powerful nuclear missile. Apparently it also had an inbuilt toilet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. History The development of the Odin was the most significant Terran Dominion military development since the Brood War. It was developed at the Simonson Munitions Factoryon Korhal under a complete security lockdown; the workers were effectively all under arrest to prevent any leak of information. As the project came closer to fruition, Umojan Protectorate spies observed an increasing flow of high-ranking Dominion officers coming and going from the plant. Their hacking of cargo manifests showed deliveries of battlecruiser-weight neosteel armor and their sensors showed regular seismic shocks. Nonetheless, their information was extremely limited. Umojan agent Ulli Trey snuck into the facility and, using an array of stealthy drones, finally acquired the information the Protectorate had sought; the secrets of the Thor Project were bared; a vehicle armed as heavily as a battlecruiser. The Protectorate feared that no counter to this weapon would be discovered. .]] The incident was covered up by the Umojans; they planted information laying the blame at the feet of the Koprulu Liberation Front.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. The Odin was meanwhile transferred to Valhalla.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. During the Second Great War, Raynor's Raiders planned to steal the Odin from the installation and use it to publicly broadcast Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes. It was hijacked and piloted by Tychus Findlay, who laid waste to the facility. Afterward, Rory Swann reversed engineered thor schematics from examining the Odin, and made it less expensive to produce. The walker was then unveiled on the streets of Korhal, with Findlay once again piloting. The Odin sent the Dominion forces reeling, allowing the Raiders to make a successful broadcast via UNN Studios.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Gameplay The Odin appears as a uncontrollable hero in the mission Engine of Destruction''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. and as a controllable hero in the mission Media Blitz.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Development The Odin is derived from the very powerful and bulky Thor unit of StarCraft II. The Odin model is actually the first "Thor" model used. Notes Odin was the one-eyed chief god in Norse mythology. Valhalla is the home of the said gods. Images File:Odin SC2-WoL Story1.jpg|The war machine References Category: Terran Vehicles Category:StarCraft II Terran heroes